Memories of the Past
by Kamen Rider W
Summary: Angel Grove a once beautiful city, is no longer how it was. Read the tale of the warrior who will protect this city and protecters of old battle for it. A Kamen Rider W MMPR crossover


Memories of the Past. Chapter 1: A Rider's Birth and a Rangers Rebirth

(authors note: I do not own Power Rangers, and I don't own Kamen Rider, what I do own are the characters and that is it

An alarm clock rang as a young man rose out of bed, standing at six feet with short black hair with a slight muscular build. Devon Colt went and showered after he had taken his shower and brushed his teeth he put on his white tee shirt, and his blue jeans.

After he had some breakfast Devon made his way out of his small apartment. When he exited the building he tool a look around. Trash littered the streets, graffiti was everywhere. He could hear crimes being committed everywhere, but what were the cops going to do, ever since a crime syndacite came to Angel Grove, the cops were on their payroll. They had started spreading devices all over the town giving people the ability to become some super powered monster, these devices looked like USB Flash Drives. In order to obtain one you had to be super rich or join them. Maybe once in a while giving them to any local gang just to see them spread the mayhem.

Devon wondered what happened to the Power Rangers, they were once the force for good that stopped anybody who would do something wrong, but since they disappeared nobody has the guts to do what was right. Like angels they had forsaken this town, but Devon being so curuious to meet his childhood idols, moved to Angel Grove. The housing was cheap enough. Devon had since then realised his mistake and wanted to move out, but he had sunk all of his money into trying to fix up his apartment which he thought he did a well enough job of. It was a far cry from the shithole it was when he first came to the city. How he now wanted to leave this depressing city, but the jobs if they ever came only paid enough for him to live on. As he walked by an alley he could hear someone getting mugged or raped, he couldn't tell, but he knew they were getting hurt.

Hearing someone getting attacked made Devon sick to the stomach, what would the heroes that once guarded this town think if they knew what had become of the city that they protected with their lives. Devon walked by hearing the screams for help,"Help! Just please help me!" Devon was trying his best to block out the screams for help, but each scream made it harder for him. Devon finally heard the screams cease after a loud thump, knowing full well that the person who was getting attacked was dead. Devon knew he should have helped the person but what could he do against some of these psychos for all he knows they could be apart of the crime syndacite, and he knew he would not survive another day if he crossed them. Devon expelled the contents of his stomach when he smelled the blood ooze out onto the sidewalk into the streets.

"I should have helped that person." He seen a flash of light and a person that appeared to be a skin head come out. As he came into view the skin head spoke up "The damn Jew got what she deserved." He said with a smile on his face, Devon knew he was talking to him, and to avoid getting killed himself acted like he agreed with him even though he would become even sicker. "Yeah but what are going to do, they are everywhere." Devon could feel himself get sicker by the second. "Yeah, and the bitch was pregnant. Glad she didn't bring that little monster into the world, good thing I have this baby" He said showing his device in the air. Devon was extremely sick, and threw up against a wall immediately realising that the person who was killed pregnant. "Whoa you sick man, best I leave for I don't catch your bug" The skin head then departed. Devon knew this city was getting worse every day. He continued to walk down the streets, hoping to take his mind off what had just happened.

Devon was basically trying to ignore everything he seen, he then heard something in an alley way again again he heard someone getting attacked. He could hear metal hitting ground as the person did their best to avoid the attacker. Devon could take no more, he picked up a long metal pole off the gorund and rushed toward the person getting attacked. He rushed into the alley when he seen a man chasing a woman, most likely going to rape her "Hey!" Devon said as he his the person across the back the man was knocked forward a bit and seemed like he was hurt, Devon took advantage of this and repeatidly hit the man on the head. After a few blows blood and brain matter started to ooze out of the head of the man, Devon was in such a blind fury that he hadn't noticed and continued to bash the skull of the man over and over. After a few minutes of this Devon slowed down and looked at the bloody mess that was the man and walked over to the woman "Are you okay, did he do anything to you." The woman looked at Devon thinking he went a little overboard but still greatfull to him for rescuing her "Yes I'm fine, but he did not get to me. Had you not come in I would have probobly been raped right now."

Devon was glad he had saved the woman who was about 5'5 wore blue jeans and a black shirt. She had long wavy hair that reached about midway down her back, Devon did find her rather attractive. "I am glad he didn't do anything to you, crime has gotten worse and worse. The cops don't do anything and they even give out those things to the crimianls that turns them into those weird monsters. What happened to the rangers that protected this city from anything that would destroy the town." The woman looked at Devon "You would do something if you could?' Devon looked at the woman "Yes you seen what has happened to this town, and someone needs to make this city a better place." Devon looked at the woman with a look on this face that made you realise he would die to achieve this. "I am so glad I met someone who thinks this." The woman said as she walked over to the wall and presse a few bricks that looked exactly like the others, except they looked all beat up, knowing this town no one would pay any attention but as she pressed the bricks the rapist had dissappeared and a hatch leading underground had appeared. Devon looked confused, he turned to the woman with a puzzled look on his face "Just what is going on here?" The woman gave a slight chuckle. "Just follow me." Devon turned to her after looking at where the body had been and to where the hatch opened up "Look lady, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on here! What is up with the body disappearing and why did that hatch just open up when it clearly wasn't there before."

The woman gave a sigh "Well judging by this city no doubt you would be concerned with following me so I might as well tell you. There never was a rapist, he was a hologram. Over the course of weeks I've been here playing that program over and over, most of the time people hear me scream and they just walk past paying no attention, and sometimes they egg the rapist on and watch them rape me. I had to make this look real, although I wasn't really raped. I needed to find someone who also was fed up with the way this city has become. You were the first person to actually save me, now if you follow me I will answer any more questions you have." The woman than went down the hatch. Devon pondered if he should follow her, Devon's curiosity got the best of him and he followed her down the hatch.

When Devon reached the botten he was greeted by an amazing sight, a giant lab that was dimly lit, as he waled farther into the lab it was brightened by an aqua blue glow eminating from two massive tanks which look like they would hold some sort of grotesque monster. As he looked more and more around the lab he seen some sort of lab station that looked like a workbench. Devon then turned toward the woman "What is all of this?" He said looking at everything from the tanks to the wine colored walls, to the cobalt steel of the workbench, to the white tiled floor. "This my new friend is where I work wanting to make this city a better place." The woman walked to ward the tanks filled with the weird aqua colored liquid tanks,as she approached a keyboard rose up from the ground as she pnched in a few keys the seemingly empty room beside the workbench and the tanks, sprang to life monitors came down along with a small safe came into view, having a small lever to open it the woman punched in some keys and the safe opened revealing a small square brief case about three feet by three feet "By the way my name is Dr. Beth Mccalister" she then opened the brief case revealing some sort of device and six USB Flash drive like devices similar but different to the ones the criminals use. "And THIS is the W(pronounced Double Driver) with the gaia memories I made, not the ones those criminals use, the reason I am showing you this is because I want you to become the hero this city needs. I want you to become Kamen Rider W, if you accept you will do more good for this city then you can dream of." Dr. Beth closed the brief case and handed it to Devon "I trust you, the way you did not hesistate to protect me was outstanding." Devon thought about this, he could finally do good for this city "I'll do this for you, after putting up with all the filth in this city I can do something now something good. By the way my name is Devon Colt.

On the other side of the city by the old cemetary it had started to rain hard. A man was seen walking by the old graves with a shovel in hand with a black poncho on you could not make out anything else besides the fact he appeared to be 5'9". The man had found what he was looking for and started to dig, and after what seemed like hours the man had reached what he was looking for, even though he was soaked from the rain he seen the coffin had what appeared to be a footpring of some reptile of some kind. The man opened the coffin and smiled when he seen what appeared to be a gold buckle with a gold coin with the same design as the coffin, the device was worn with immense age and no writing was visible. The man grabbed the device and spoke out loud even though no one could hear him "This shithole of a city needs to be cleaned and I shall clean it up" A faint green glow came form the coin and a voice rang throughout the mans head "You wish to help protect this town or destroy it?" The man thought he had gone crazy but he still replied "I want to protect this city that I call home." The same green glow was seen again and the voice spoke again "You will not only need my help but five others" A bright green light flashed and the device looked brand new again, but underneath the device stood five others but silver instead of gold, one with a Tyranosaurus Rex on a gold coin in the center, one had a Mastodon where the T-Rex was, the same with the others. A Sabre-tooth Tiger, a Triceratops, and a Pterodactyl. The voice then rang in the man's head "Find five others you deem worthy to help save this town, and I will then Tell you where to go until then you shall not use my full power until then." The man then grabbed all six deivices and put them into the pockets in his jacket that was underneath his poncho. "Look out Angel Grove, the rangers are returning" The man said to himself.


End file.
